Chrissy
by MumsTheWord
Summary: Complete, HCam, not your usual HCam story...EDITS, no updates - go to the sequel Becoming Reality
1. Chapter 1

Editing the fic, just the small grammar mistake - no flames, I wrote it 3 years ago XD  
But you do need to read the sequel, Becoming Reality

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I do own Chrissy... :)

* * *

The sun had been up for maybe an hour. Cameron pulled her car in front of the hospital killing the engine. She turned her head to check the back seat groaning softly. Chrissy was still asleep. "Good girl." Thought Cameron. She turned her head toward the driver's window seeing it was open and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the headrest. She wouldn't know how long it would take someone to find her. "I'm so sorry House." She thought and let herself fall into a sleep that she hoped wouldn't last long.

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

Wilson yawned locking his car and started his daily trip from the parking lot. He and House had stayed up half the night waiting for Cameron to come home from the supermarket with Chrissy. House still had yet to fall asleep and Wilson told House he would ask around the hospital and inform Cuddy of his absence for the day.

Wilson turned the corner toward the front of the hospital and stopped short. That was Cameron's car, wasn't it? He rushed over to the driver's side of the car and gasped. Cameron was there with ripped clothes and bruises and blood all over her body and face.

Wilson reached through the window checking for a pulse and sighed in relief as in felt the light movement, she was still alive. He unlocked the door from inside and reached in checking for further injury. She wasn't bleeding, or at least not anymore. He came back out of the car when it hit him, Chrissy. Where was Chrissy? He looked though the back window and began to panic. Chrissy was there buckled up but not moving. He threw open the door and checked for a pulse while unbuckling her.

A strong pulse, thank god. Chrissy stirred, looked up at Wilson, and smiled.

"Unk Immmeee!" Chrissy said holding out her arms.

"That's right Chrissy." Wilson lifted her into his arms and ran into the hospital yelling out for help.

* * *

R&R plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but Chrissy's mine:)

* * *

House sat, his leg shaking, staring at the phone waiting for it to ring or the door to open. Where were they? Cameron had taken Chrissy out to buy ice cream for them when Wilson had come over to watch a baseball game and never came back. Where the hell could she be? Why hadn't she called? She had never not called. When they were dating, when they got married, when Chrissy was born, just never.

Something had to have happened, but what? They lived in a good area just outside Princeton and the crime rate was even below five percent. For the first time in a long time, House found himself praying.

_**BRIIING BRIIING**_

House launched himself at the phone.

"Hello?" he bellowed into the receiver.

"House?"

"Wilson? Did you find them? Where are they? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're here at the hospital."

"What? Why? Is Chrissy okay? Cameron?"

"Chrissy's fine." House let out a sigh of relief but waited for Wilson to continue before he started talking again. He didn't.

"Wilson, Cameron, you haven't told me about Cameron." House heard Wilson let out a shaky breath. "Wilson, is she okay? What happened?" Wilson heard the fear rise in House's voice.

"Come into the hospital, I'll explain everything here."

"Fine." House yelled and slammed the phone down. He threw on a jacket and rushed out the door as fast as he could and found himself praying once again.

* * *

R&R PLZ! Even though there's nothing much to review about... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, RSL and LE are not mine - nor are their characters

* * *

"He's not going to take this well." Wilson said juggling a giggling Chrissy on his lap.

"I don't think anyone would Wilson." Cuddy said sitting down next to him. Wilson sighed and smiled as best as he could at Chrissy who beamed back at him.

"Unk Immee! At Cuttty!"

"Yeah kiddo, it's Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Cuddy." Wilson said looking at the hospital's entrance.

House hurried through the hospital doors scanning the lobby for Wilson. He saw Wilson off to the side holding a giggling Chrissy and quickly hobbled over scooping up Chrissy. House held her tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy!" Chrissy said throwing her tiny arms around him and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey baby." House looked toward Wilson and held Chrissy tighter. "Where is she Wilson?"

"You should take a seat House." Wilson said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked toward House and saw that his lips had formed a thin line.

"Wilson," House whispered setting Chrissy down in a chair. "Don't fuck around with me. Where the hell is she?" Wilson could feel the anger radiating off House but one look in his eyes gave away how worried he was.

"Alright," Wilson replied. "So if you sit your ass down you'll get everything you need to know." House plopped himself down next to Chrissy and stared at Wilson. His knuckles were white from gripping the cane and the pain in his leg was unheard of at the moment.

"Jimmy, tell me." Wilson sighed and pulled over a chair so he was sitting in front of House.

"When I arrived at the hospital, Cameron's car was parked in front. Chrissy was buckled up unharmed in the back. But Cameron, Cameron… she was behind the wheel." Wilson drew in a deep breathe and continued. "From what I could see, she was severely bruised on her face, arms, and chest. And… her clothes were ripped. I, I rushed inside to get a stretcher and they were both checked out. As you can see, Chrissy is fine. But, Cameron… they found… severe vaginal tearing and even more marks all over her body. Tox screen also showed she was full of drugs." Wilson looked up into House's eyes and saw the tears threatening to fall and if possible, House's grip on his cane getting tighter.

"Can I see her?"

"House, she's in a coma."

* * *

As you can, usual Cameron tragedy... but, I still hope you guys like it...

Reviews, comments, critiques, PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

House's cane dropped

"She's in a coma?"

"Yeah, the bruises on her face were, were pretty bad. We're thinking she was beaten before or during… the rape."

"Where is she Wilson?"

"Greg, are you sure you want to see her right now?" Wilson saw House's glare and felt the emotions rise inside his best friend.

"What the hell kind of question is that!" House whispered fiercely. "Of course I want to fucking see her. Cut the shit and tell me where she is." Wilson pointed to a room and House grabbed his cane and stood looking at Chrissy. "Stay with Uncle Jimmy for a little while sweetie, Daddy'll be back soon." House gave her a peck on the forehead as Chrissy smiled up at him.

"We'll be in the conference room Greg." Wilson said picking up Chrissy. House gave his signature nod and walked toward Cameron's room.

M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D.

Wilson got off the elevator and saw Chase and Foreman talking at the end of the hall. He felt Chrissy wiggle around in his arms and put her on the floor where she promptly ran to the two figures.

"Ace! Or-man!" Chrissy yelled as she ran and threw her arms around Foreman's leg. Foreman picked her up ruffling her hair and Chase gave her a signature pretty boy smile. Wilson walked over head down.

"You heard?" Wilson asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Foreman and Chase responded in unison.

"She's in a coma?" Chase asked.

"Yeah."

"If I ever find the son of a bitch that-" Foreman started before he was cut off.

"Yeah, and we probably won't" Wilson snapped. Silence fell on the group and Chrissy began to play with Foreman's tie.

"How's House?" Foreman asked breaking the silence.

"He was going into Cameron's room so I came up here with Chrissy."

"Ite ord?" Chrissy piped up looking at the rest of the group.

"Yeah," Foreman sighed. "I don't think your dad will mind you touching the markers."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own it, except Chrissy, god, how I love this kid... especially since she came from my imagination... :)

* * *

House stood in front of Cameron's room door staring at the floor. The shades of her room were drawn so he couldn't see inside. Slowly House raised a shaking arm to the door sliding it open and walking in with closed eyes.

M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D.

Chrissy happily hummed a song her dad played on the piano to herself and picked up another marker drawing a cane next to one of the figures of her drawing. Chase was working on a crossword but not getting far as his thoughts always traveled back to Cameron. Foreman tried to read a journal and Wilson sat with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the picture of an unconscious Cameron out of his head. He looked at Chrissy on the floor with the white board and found himself breaking out into a grin.

Chrissy had drawn seven stick figures. One was totally black, another had long crazy blonde hair, one had two large circles around the chest area, another was drawn with a tie, and then there were the other three. There was a tall stick figure with a cane and two blue circles for eyes, a small stick figure with the same blue eyes in the tall stick figures arms, and… Wilson's eyes widened. The next figure was next to 'House' and 'Chrissy' with green circles as eyes and long brown hair and red scribbled over parts of her body.

M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D.

House stepped into Cameron's room and looked over to her bed. He put his arm out on the wall to catch him from nearly falling over. Her face, he couldn't even see her face. There was no face. The tube coming out of her throat helping her breathe, her eyes swollen and black, stitches across her forehead, her cheeks a mixture of blue and purple and red where ever there wasn't a bruise. House staggered over to the side of the bed having trouble breathing. There was a cast around her right wrist and handprints all over her arms. You could see the separate marks of each finger where the bastard had gripped her. The rest of her body was covered with the gown and blankets. He fell back into the chair next to the bed throat constricting.

"Ally, Ally," he whispered slowly reaching out for her hand. She looked so fragile, as if one touch and she would crack. House's hand went under hers. Cold and clammy, that wasn't how she was supposed to feel. Everywhere she went she lighted up the place with warmth. "I'm here Ally, I'm here, please come back, please." Slowly he stroked her hand with his thumb, the needle of the IV was in the way. He brought her hand this is lips kissing it gently. "I need you Ally, come back. Chrissy needs you. You said you wouldn't leave, don't leave." House found his head going forward leaning against her forearm. He did all he could do at that moment, and that was cry.

M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D

House hobbled to the conference room limp heavier than usual. Pushing open the glass door, he walked in and collapsed in a chair next to Wilson. He didn't notice Chase or Foreman and zoned out. The room fell even more silent, the only sound that could be heard was the capping of markers and tiny footsteps.

"Daddy?" came a soft whisper form Chrissy. She knew she was a baby, but Daddy never had puffy red eyes. She looked like that whenever she had been crying. Chrissy was by his good leg by now and pulled on his pants leg. "Daddy?" House's head snapped toward the sound of her voice and he found more tears coming to his eyes. "Daddy?" Chrissy said again sticking her arms out towards him. House picked her up and held her tightly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Chrissy smiled at him poking his nose and giving him a kiss on the cheek. A tiny smile formed on House's lips and he kissed her forehead.

"Jimmy?" House said turning towards him. "You think you could take her for a couple of days?"

* * *

Reviews? plz...?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all... i forgot to mention, some people say the stuff Chrissy's doing is a bit to perfect for her age, as in the walking and talk. Well... i didn't really know, because I was walking and talking fluently by the time I was one (and sadly I haven't shut up or stopped moving since), so I gave her those qualities and it'll go well with the story as it progresses...

Disclaimer: Yep, everything but Chrissy still not mine...

* * *

For the next week Chrissy stayed with Wilson and Julie. Julie was having the time of her life bathing her, feeding her, picking out clothes for her, and even changing her. Wilson couldn't help but join in the fun. One night while laying in bed, Julie cuddled up next to him for the first time in months and Wilson thought, "Oh my god, this kid could be saving my marriage." Wilson rubbed his hand slowly up and down Julie's back. But, was he ready for a kid of his own?

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

By the seventh night, Wilson and Julie could see Chrissy becoming more closed off. It boggled them, at nine months she should be the most carefree thing in the world. They sat at the dinner table silence covering them as Julie and Wilson stared at Chrissy staring at her food. "Could she have seen what happened to Cameron?" thought Wilson.

"Chrissy, what wrong?" Wilson said softly. Chrissy picked her head up with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered. Julie felt her heart break (for the first time mind you, House was still an ass no matter which way you looked at it, but the daughter gets special treatment, she's cute).

"We're going to go home tomorrow, okay?" Wilson said as Chrissy began to smile. "But," Chrissy's formation of a smile stopped. "Only if you eat your dinner." Chrissy picked up her spoon and looked at it. Tossing it aside her hand dove into the bowl and she began dinner.

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

House laid back on his couch popping another vicodin swallowing it down with some rum. Cuddy had ordered him to go home otherwise she would stop giving him vicodin prescriptions. He felt the burn as the liquid slid down his throat and sighed. One week. One week and still no change in Cameron. He closed his eyes but they immediately shot open as the image of her bruised creamy flesh haunted him once again. He poured himself another glass finishing his second bottle. "Allison," he whispered. "Allison, please come back."

All he got was rain drops in return.

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

Wilson walked down the House's entrance hallway holding Chrissy and found House sitting on the couch. Immediately Chrissy started squirming around.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chrissy said still squirming but House wasn't waking up. Wilson's eyes grew wide.

"Chrissy, Chrissy," Wilson said softly to get her attention. Chrissy stopped squirming and looked at Wilson tears forming in her eyes. "Why don't you play with your toys while I get Daddy up?"

"Daddy? Chrissy's eyes were wide and Wilson thought he might break down himself.

"Don't worry go play with your toys, Uncle Jimmy is just gonna get Daddy up."

"Kay." She was only nine months, but Jimmy could hear the half hearted answer. He placed her on the floor and watched her slowly walk down the hallway to the den. Once she picked up a toy, Wilson rushed over to House.

"House!" Wilson said gripping his shoulders and shaking him. The smell of alcohol was pouring off House and Wilson had to restrain himself from hitting him. "House!" Wilson said a little louder while gripping House's shoulders fiercely.

* * *

R&R plz? Critiques and ideas welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, next chapter...

* * *

"House! GREG!" Wilson said louder as his nails dug into House's shoulder. Slowly House's eyelids flicked open.

"Cam, what chu yellin' for?" House slurred. Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while House closed his eyes again. Wilson heard some blocks hit the floor and anger started to build up inside him. He'd spoken to House after Cuddy kicked him out of the hospital. House had known he was coming back with Chrissy. House had known, and he still got drunk. Wilson let out a breath and smacked House upside the head. House's head shot forward and he grabbed it in pain.

"What the fuck?" House said one hand rubbing his temple another reaching out for vicodin.

"Oh, you're telling me what the fuck?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you! Besides being the only person in the room, who smacks a drunk person with chronic pain I might add, in the head?"

"I DO." Wilson boomed causing House to grab his head once again.

"Stop yelling!" House hissed.

"No!" Wilson started. "No I won't. I actually thought you were getting better. Going out with Cameron, marrying her, lowering vicodin intake, HAVING A KID!" Wilson started pacing in front of House. "But oh no! Even when he has a nine month that's been dying to see him for a week, HE GET DRUNK." Wilson shot a piercing stare at House. "SO DRUNK, I might add, THAT HE CAN'T EVEN OPEN HIS EYES WHEN HIS DAUGHTER CALLS OUT TO HIM. I wonder what he's thinking now. I WONDER WHAT HIS WIFE WOULD THINK IF SHE WERE HERE!"

"BUT SHE'S NOT." House bellowed back. "She's not," dropping his voice to a whisper. "She's in the hospital hooked up to a breathing tube, bruised and battered, and in a coma. When she should be here with me." Wilson sighed again dropping himself onto the couch next to House.

"She'll come out of it, she's Cameron."

"I don't know if I can do it." Wilson stared at House.

"Do what?"

"Become alone again."

"You're not alone House. Cameron and Chrissy are here."

"Oh God, Chrissy!"

"Ah, the drunk awakens. You bastard, how could you forget your only daughter?"

"Of course I didn't forget about her," House said in an angered tone. "I'm just thinking how screwed up she's gonna be not having Cameron around."

"She'll be fine, it just for a little while. Plus, if she isn't screwed up by now, I doubt she will be." House gave a small smirk as silence came over both of them. House popped a pill and sighed. Wilson was about to open his mouth when he heard a small sniffle.

"House?" Wilson said softly.

"She said she wouldn't leave Jimmy," he said barely above a whisper. "She said she wouldn't leave." Silent tears began to fall. As odd as it felt, Wilson put his arm around House.

"She didn't leave, she's taking a break for a little while. That and she didn't do it of her own free will. She won't ever leave you she'll be back. And Chrissy'll be fine too." House nodded and Wilson gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Daddy?" came a small voice and both their heads snapped to the left. House made eye contact with Chrissy and gave her a small smile.

"Right on cue kiddo." Said Wilson as Chrissy ran over. House lifted to him pressing a kiss to her forehead and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright, aren't we?" Chrissy gave him a confused look but smiled and nodded her head. House held her tighter and Chrissy buried her head in the crook of his neck laughing as the stubble tickled her face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Oo mell." House laughed and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I do don't I?" Chrissy nodded her head. "Well, in that case, Uncle Jimmy's gonna order us some Chinese while I take a shower." Wilson shook his head taking Chrissy while House stood.

"We're gonna be alright Jim."

"Yeah Greg, you're gonna be fine." Another signature nod and House was limping down the hallway and Wilson was heading towards the phone.

* * *

Review? Comments? Questions? Obligations? Critiques? Ideas? Luncheons? Dinners?


	8. Chapter 8

Onto the next chapter! That's really really short! Some fluff too =D

* * *

House was inside Chrissy's room holding her after she had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey sweetie, time to get up, Uncle Jimmy's gonna be here with dinner soon." Chrissy yawned putting her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on House's shoulder. "Ah, no you don't. No sucking your thumb, none of the cool kids do that." House said pulling her thumb out of her mouth. Chrissy gave him a weird look and replaced the thumb. "Hey, what did Daddy just say?" House grabbed her hand and held it giving her a 'Daddy look'. Chrissy frowned taking her other thumb and putting it in her mouth and House rolled his eyes. "You really are my kid aren't you?" House let go of the hand he was holding and took the thumb out of her mouth again. He looked into Chrissy's eyes and saw tears start to form. "Aww, kiddo, no, don't get sad! It's not good for you." House said hurriedly and starting bouncing her up and down in his arms as the first wail was about to start. Right on cue Wilson walked through the front door.

"House! Chrissy! I got dinner!" Wilson yelled into the House as he placed the bag of food down and shrugged off his coat.

"Unk Immee! Unk Immee!" Chrissy started to squirm around in House's arms. House sighed in relief that the tears were kept at bay and Chrissy started kicking around so she would be put down on the floor.

"Alright, alright kiddo." House started lowering Chrissy but she kept on kicking.

WHAM! Kicked right in the gonads.

Luckily House had her on the floor first before he bent his knees falling to the floor in pain letting out a sharp breath. Chrissy took this as her opportune moment to run.

"Unk Immee!" Chrissy yelled running into the hallway where she promptly ran into a confused Wilson.

"What the heck?" Wilson peered inside Chrissy's room to find House with his hands over his crotch curled up in a ball on the floor with his eyes closed tightly. "Oh. My. God." Wilson said as his face started to break out into a huge smile. "Did… she?" Wilson sputtered out trying not to laugh.

"What do you think?" House hissed through breaths his face as red as a pepper. That did it for Wilson; he cracked up in laughter.

* * *

Critiques? Flames? Comments? Ideas? Obligations? Luncheons?


	9. Chapter 9

Glad people are liking it...okay, really glad, now... to wake up or not to wake up? evil smile

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything but Chrissy...

* * *

"So, do I have to buy you a cup now?" Wilson snickered as he saw House limping slowly toward the couch.

"Fuck you Jimmy, " House said as he gingerly sat down and took another deep breath. Wilson smiled and held out a Chinese take out carton to House.

"Lo mein?" House gave Wilson a piercing glare and snatched the box from him peering across the coffee table for a set of chopsticks.

"Where's Chrissy?"

"In the den, " Wilson looked at House. "What happened? Seriously, I know you're an ass, but for your own daughter to kick you there…"

"I told her not to suck her thumb, " House sighed as Wilson broke into laughter once again.

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHRISSSSSYYY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" sang a chorus of people in the conference room and cheered once Chrissy blew out her candles. At one year she was almost talking, well, sounding out words, and running as fast as the wind. If her mother could see her now, House mentally slapped himself, when, not if. Three months had passed since the incident.

"Daddy! Ook hat I ot!" House smiled and zoomed in on Chrissy's smiling face with his hand held camera. A microscope set. Losers, House thought, who gets a one year old a microscope set?

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**

House ran his thumb across the back of Cameron's hand and sighed lightly.

"You wouldn't believe what Chrissy did today. We were doing a differential, and when we put up some x-rays of a guys head, she yelled out tumor. She was right, too." House gave a small smirk. "Really shocked Foreman and Chase. Does it count if I mouthed the word to her?" Another three months had passed with no change. "We miss you so much, Ally, we're waiting for you, please come back soon. There's too much testosterone, Chrissy's screwed if you don't come back." House kissed the back of Cameron's hand then left to get Chrissy from Wilson.

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**

House had put Chrissy to bed an hour ago then decided to relax in his own room and catch up with a Sports Illustrated. He was dozing off when he heard his door slide open slightly.

"Hey baby, what's up?" House said becoming fully awake in an instant. Chrissy sniffed then ran over to the side of bed where House promptly picked her up. Her arms immediately went around House's neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Sweetie, tell Daddy what's wrong."

"Bad deam, " came a muffled reply.

"Again?" House felt Chrissy nod. "The same one?" Another nod. "Wanna tell me about it? " He felt Chrissy shake her head. "If you tell me you'll feel better." House waited for an answer and didn't get one, for Chrissy had already fallen asleep. "What's going on in that head of yours kiddo?"

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**

"So she's had the same nightmare for the past week?" Wilson asked, putting his feet up on House's desk.

"Yeah, and she won't tell me about it, " House replied throwing a tennis ball into the air.

"Not much she could say; she's only a year even if she is almost talking."

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Have you considered taking her to a therapist?"

"My kid doesn't need a shrink, Jimmy."

"She's been through a lot in the past few months."

"It's been a while, I'm sure she's sorted what happened out."

"We don't know what happened, House, we can only guess. And…well, you know it was pretty bad…"

"Yeah, but…" House paled. "You think she saw what happened to Cameron?"

"It's possible… I mean, I don't know. It's been what, seven months? She hasn't asked about Cameron, has she?" House's eyes widened.

"No, oh god," House said grabbing his cane and heaving himself out of his chair.

"House?" Wilson asked taking his feet down from the table. But House was gone before he turned around.

* * *

You know the drill... Critiques? Flames? Ideas? Comments? Obligations? Dinners? Child Care?


	10. Chapter 10

House limped forward, his mind reeling. For the past six months his daughter had been in mental withdrawal and he hadn't even noticed. House flew into the elevator jamming his finger on the button of the floor he wanted to go to.

Chrissy had been breaking down right in front of him.

House limped out of the elevator and down the hall jerking a hospital room door open. He limped in slamming the door shut and walked over to the bed.

"Allison, you need to wake up." House stared at her now healed creamy flesh only paled from lack of sunlight. No answer. Well, duh. What did he expect? For her to shoot up into his arms? He wasn't that much of a romantic, but still, it would've been nice, wouldn't it?

House began to pace (limp-pace?) back and forth next to the bed. This was some deep shit, not that it wasn't deep shit before. He'd told Cameron that he would end up screwing up their kid. He'd told her, but she and Wilson said everything would be fine and he'd make a wonderful dad. House didn't realize it, but he had started talking out loud.

"Told you didn't I!" House bit out fiercely. "Told you I would fuck this up. You told me I wouldn't, but I knew I would. I believed you and I only fucked up only once but look where it got me. You're in a coma and our daughter is probably mentally unstable. Tried your way, didn't work. I've let you get better on your own, it's been six months. Don't know if you can tell, but I don't think it's quite working. So you better speed up the process girly. Cause our kid is going down with just me as a parent that doesn't know what the fuck he's doing."

House ended his rant by launching his cane at wall across from the bed. All of a sudden he was tired, like the endorphins that had piled in his system blew away with the wind never to be seen again. Weary, House collapsed into the chair next to Cameron's bed and rubbed his thigh popping a vicodin.

"So now would be a good time to come back." House was answered with the same slow heartbeat his wife had carried for the past six-months.

Slowly House got up from the chair wincing. Pacing back and forth probably wasn't the best thing to do with a bum leg. He limped across the room toward his cane and painfully bent down retrieving it.

House straightened himself and sighed. Limping back to Cameron once more, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, come back soon." House headed for the door and jumped in surprise when the door opened before he got there. "Wilson? Chrissy? What the hell are you doing here?" House asked stiffly.

"It's six o'clock. You've been gone for two hours. And in those two hours it so happens the day-care closed. Hence the name, day-care, not day-and-night-care." Chrissy started to squirm and Wilson put her down on the floor.

"Yeah, but you couldn't page me or something? Why would you bring Chrissy here?"

"Now you want me to apologize for picking up your kid when you didn't answer your pager and for Cam's room being down the hall from the day-care?"

"Well, whatever! You could have waited in my office if you knew I was here."

_Without the knowing eyes of adults, Chrissy began to wander the room. Everything was so big and high, the bed and the pretty machines. She needed to get higher. Daddy and Wilson weren't paying attention, so she couldn't get picked up. She needed another way. Chrissy's bright blue eyes scanned the room and stopped at a chair. Perfect. She waddled over climbing the chair with little difficulty. Chrissy giggled with delight at her success standing up on the chair peering over the floor she was just on. Turning toward the bed… _

**! **

House and Wilson jerked their heads toward Chrissy who had somehow gotten on a chair and was standing looking at Cameron.

"What the hell? She can't even look at her now?" House rushed over lifting a crying Chrissy into his arms. "Wilson! What am I gonna do!" House didn't get an answer. "Wilson?" House turned toward Wilson and saw him with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"House look." Wilson whispered in awe pointing. House followed Wilson's line of vision and nearly dropped Chrissy.

Cameron's heartbeat was increasing.

* * *

You guys know the drill:)


	11. Chapter 11

So onto the next chapter!

_

* * *

_

_To Cameron, it was so calm. Her body felt relaxed and weightless, like it had lost all the tension it had been carrying for months. Peaceful, that was one word to describe it. But where was this place?_

_She felt like she was floating, like she had no 'center', like a body without its head. A body? Didn't she have one of those? Yeah…. She did. But it was too painful to keep it if she remembered properly. _

"I TOLD YOU!"

She flinched at the sound. _Sound? I can hear? That's different. _

"I love you, come back soon."

The voice continued to speak. _A voice… a voice, a familiar voice. She knew it… didn't she? Began with an H… H… H… How? House? House. Yeah, that was it. Wait, Greg? Greg House… yeah, that's the name. Wonder why he's shouting. _

"Why would you bring Chrissy here!"

_Bring who?_

**!**

_Another voice, a baby? A baby… the cry sounds so familiar, too. Chrissy? Wait, oh my god! CHRISSY!"_

The switch had just flipped.

_Chrissy, I'm coming baby, I'm coming. Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move? CHRISSY!_

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun**

Holy Shit.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun**

Her heartbeat _is_ increasing.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun**

"WILSON!" House yelped. "Get her attending!"

"I _am_ her attending!" Wilson shouted back as they both rushed over to Cameron's bed side.

"WAAAAHHH!" Chrissy continued to wail.

"House! You gotta move!" Wilson said and House shot him a death glare. House put Chrissy in Wilson's arms and pushed him toward the door.

"Take Chrissy to Cuddy then get your ass back here!" House shouted over Chrissy's screaming and Wilson rushed out. House turned back to Cameron slipping his hand into hers.

_Is that a hand? Who is it? Ahh! Christ, my body, move got damn it!_

"Allison," House said softly. "Allison, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

_Greg? I… I don't know if I can._

House felt a light squeeze and smiled. "Good, can you open your eyes for me, baby?"

_I'm trying, they're so heavy._

House nearly shouted with joy as Cameron's eyelids slowly slid open then shut tightly from the bright light.

"Oh shit, one second, baby." House quickly limped over to the light switch, flipped it off then rushed to pull the blinds shut. He slipped his hand back into Cameron's. "You can open your eyes now." Then ever so slowly, the green eyes he loved with all his heart were looking into his for the first time in over six months.

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D**

"Let's get his tube outta you. On the count of three blow, okay?"

"One...two...three." Cameron blew as she felt House pull out the tube. Cameron started to sputter and cough and her mouth and throat felt too dry. As if someone were reading her thoughts she felt a thin piece of ice run over her lips and gently placed in her mouth, the cold liquid draining into her parched mouth.

_Where did he get ice? _

A light was flicked in her eyes, one at a time and she coughed once more. "Can you tell me my name?" House found his stomach tightening from worried anticipation and Cameron coughed again.

"Greg." Cameron rasped out. House smiled in relief then took her hand once more. _Those were not tears making his eyes wet_ House tried to convince himself.

"Hey, welcome back, beautiful." House said as he flipped the covers off her feet with his free hand. "Can you wiggle your right toes?" Cameron made them wiggle and House made another mental high five. "Lift your left arm?" It lifted. "Good."

House's eyes connected with Cameron's. _His face was not wet… it was not wet _thought House once again. He leaned down and nuzzled his forehead against Cameron's, feeling her nose against his quivering lips. Then he closed his eyes. His body shook with relief when he felt Cameron's hand lightly caress his cheek, and her arm eagerly slide around his neck. Oh God, it felt so good to be in her arms again.

* * *

So you guys know what to do!


	12. Chapter 12

OVER 1,000 WORDS! HOW'S THAT FOR A LONGER CHAPTER!

And once again, much thanks to **Jazelle1996**, she just makes my writing sooo much better.

* * *

House opened his eyes in surprise as Cameron slowly scooted over on the bed pulling him down toward her. House hooked his cane on the side of the bed and climbed on, laying on his side. He wrapped his arm around Cameron, pulling her toward his chest and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you." House whispered.

"How long was I out?" Cameron whispered.

"Six months and seventeen days. You remember what happened?"

"Yeah." House felt her stiffen as she continued to talk. "Chrissy! I heard her crying before. Is she alright? Is she okay?" Cameron started to shake with fear. House tightened his hold on her but leaned back so he could gaze into Cameron's eyes where he saw tears beginning to form. Should he tell her about Chrissy now?

"She's fine, nothing happened to her. She just got a little fussy so I had Wilson take her down to Cuddy's office." House said, feeling a soft pain in his heart. Cameron visibly calmed down and buried her face in House's chest, breathing deeply.

"I wanna see her later." Cameron said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, soon."

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.**

Wilson bounced a crying Chrissy in his arms trying to will the elevator to go faster. At least Chrissy was starting to calm down a bit. The elevator doors opened and Wilson burst out like a bullet toward Cuddy's office. Rushing in without knocking and with a crying baby, he was met with a death stare from the one and only Cuddy who happened to be on the phone.

"I'm sorry." Mouthed Wilson. Cuddy rolled her eyes and sent another glare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Regent, something suddenly came up, can I call you back?" Cuddy said pausing. "Yes, of course, goodbye." Cuddy hung up and let out a heavy sigh while Wilson took a deep breathe ready to shout out the good news.

Cuddy beat him to it. "What is it with you two!" Cuddy said her voice slightly rising. "Every time I get close to a donation, one of you just happens to appear!"

Wilson slightly cowered back and Chrissy stopped crying, staring at Cuddy. Cuddy stared at the two 'kids' in front of her and sighed again. "What do you want?" Cuddy breathed out heavily.

"Cameron woke up."

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.**

Cameron kissed House on the side of his thicker than normal shadowed face and neck but he didn't stir. She raised her head, nipping at his earlobe and felt House jerk awake.

"Only up for a few hours and I'm already receiving abuse? What happened to loving the cripple?" House's lips couldn't help but curve upwards as he was awarded with a 'Cameron Smile'.

"Haha, but, I wanna see Chrissy now."

"Uhh… she…"

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.**

"Cameron woke up?"

"YES!" Wilson shouted as everyone outside Cuddy's office looked in. Chrissy began in giggle.

"Illy Unk Immie!"

"Glad you're enjoying this." Wilson whispered, looking back towards Cuddy. "So could you take Chrissy so I can go back up and check her vitals?"

"Woah, woah, woah." Cuddy said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Cameron woke up, so you decide to come down with Chrissy first, _before_ you check her vitals?"

"Well, House was there. He told me to bring Chrissy down, or rather, pushed and yelled."

"Do you really think House wouldn't check her vitals if she was waking up?"

"Well yeah… he would… but he told me to come back…"

"Leave them be, it's been six months. If anything happens I'm sure we'll hear about it."

"Okay, yeah… good idea."

Wilson put Chrissy down and collapsed on her couch while Chrissy ran over to Cuddy. Cuddy picked her up, holding her with one arm and looking down at some papers on her desk as Chrissy realized her dilemma. She had nothing to hold onto. Cuddy's neck was two far away thanks to her…ahem… attributes, and she really didn't want to touch those. Oh my…

**M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.**

"Oh, I see how it is, I can't spend time with you, eh?" House said playfully nuzzling her neck while hoping she would agree to wait. Cameron laughed but grabbed his chin so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, and you know what? You tend to form a special bond with someone that you pushed out of your uterus and went through ten hours of labor for. Now go and get our daughter." Cameron ended with a kiss to House's nose and tolling out of his arms. House sighed and slowly got off the bed.

"Well, I guess we're not going to christen the room… I thought the height would give us something new to work with and help us get back into the groove." House said limping out before he would have to face his wife's wrath.

Should he bring Chrissy back into the room?

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

Two hours had passed since Wilson burst into the office. Cuddy was doing paperwork, Wilson was reading a journal, and Chrissy was working on a coloring book.

"You think we should bring Chrissy up to see Cameron now?" Cuddy asked with her eyes still on her papers. Wilson froze. Chrissy had started crying once she had seen Cameron for the first time in six months, like that sight had awakened nightmares within her mind.

"We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" Cuddy said looking up.

"Chrissy can't look at Cameron." Wilson said gaining a spaced out look.

"Can't look at Cameron? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe I was right." Wilson said speaking to himself more than Cuddy. "She's going to need a therapist… a therapist. Oh, jeez. This is going to kill Cameron."

"Wilson, what the hell are you talking about?" Wilson looked at Cuddy, his eyes beginning to glaze in tears.

"Chrissy hasn't mentioned or done anything to show she remembers Cameron for the past six months. Then for the past week she started having bad nightmares… and … and when she saw Cam in her room she started crying and screaming bloody murder. She can't look at her own mother." Wilson's head collapsed into his hands.

"So, that means Chrissy saw what happened to Cameron doesn't it?" Cuddy asked softly. Wilson nodded his head. Cuddy's head slowly turned to look at Chrissy. She didn't think Cameron could live without being able to hold her own daughter.

* * *

I love reviews! So you know what to do!


	13. Chapter 13 and 14

Smashed two chapters together for you guys! Hopefully you still remember this lil fic!

* * *

Wilson sighed and walked across the room to pick up Chrissy. Chrissy looked at Wilson with a questioning gaze, she had been quite content coloring. Wilson gave her a small smile and then pointed toward the door.

"Daddy!" Chrissy squealed as House walked through the door. He nodded toward Cuddy and Wilson and held his arms out for Chrissy to slide into. House gave her a hug letting Chrissy get tickled by his stubble. He limped slowly over to the couch, sat down, and put Chrissy on his good leg.

"Hey baby." House said softly.

"Hi Daddy!" Chrissy replied with enthusiasm.

"Do… do you remember…mommy?"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, mommy."

"We on't ave a mommy." House sighed deeply trying to calm himself.

"Yes we do." House said as he watched a mirror of his own questioning glance appear. "A long time ago, you, me, and mommy were hanging out with Uncle Jimmy-"

"Unk Immy?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jimmy. We got so hungry, that mommy took you to the store to buy ice cream. You didn't come home that night." House breathed in again trying to see if Chrissy had any recollection.

"Mommy? Ice ream?" Chrissy looked up House her face still twisted in confusion.

"You remember Mommy?"

"No mommy and no ice ream." House sighed heavily once more and wrapped his arms around Chrissy. "Ice ream ake and big sary man!" House's eyes widened and he pulled Chrissy from his body looking her in the eye.

"Ice cream cake?"

"And artons!" Chrissy squeaked.

"And mommy! Right baby!"

"Mommy?" House reached into his back pocket pulling out a wallet sized photo of Chrissy, Cameron, and himself at a park. He showed it to Chrissy and saw her start to breathe heavily ready to cry. House quickly pulled her close to himself rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, and lightly shushing her.

"Shhh…why are you scared? Daddy's here, and mommy won't hurt you. Mommy would never hurt you." Chrissy sniffed burying her head in House's chest. Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other then back at House and Chrissy.

House kept the picture in his hand and continued to rub her back. This was unrealistic, too unrealistic. She remembered but was scared? What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

House sat outside Cameron's room a sleeping Chrissy on his shoulder. He still didn't know what to do. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes afraid to go into his wife's room. House leaned back, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Chrissy. When was the last time he had truly enjoyed himself?

"_Greg! You idiot!" Laura yelled running away from a water gun._

"_You fell for it!" Jazz screamed out collapsing in a fit of laughter onto the picnic blanket. Curry decided this was an opportune moment to chuck a water balloon at Jazz then laughed as Jazz began chasing her. Greg smiled and turned to Allison who had a five-month Chrissy in her arms._

"_Remind me again why we're hanging out with these people?" Greg said laughing._

"_Because Greg, they're my best friends."_

"_Why do they all have weird names?"_

"_They don't! They're just nicknames."_

"_Who's who again?"_

"_Laura's the one you sprayed the water gun with, her little sister is Jazz who is currently chasing her other little sister Curry, Mum is over there, she's the little sister of TV who is the one with the iPod, Mags is on the swing with sister Kat and their brother Pingus is the one with the mandolin. You got that?"_

"_Wait, Pingus? Mum?"_

"_Yes? And?"_

_"What the hell! I thought Mum was the youngest, why the hell would you call her mum? And how in god's name did you get Pingus? What man would let you call them Pingus?"_

"_Well, Mum's the most mature of us-"_

"_She's ten years younger than you." Cameron shrugged and House rolled his eyes. "Pingus?"_

"_I honestly don't remember how that came about. It came one day and just stuck I guess."_

"_Well, I must say, Jazz and Laura are probably the two hottest friends you have. Closely followed by TV and Kat."_

"_What about Mum and Mags?"_

"_The fact that they're even younger than you doesn't make me to comfortable saying they're hot, not that they aren't, but seriously. Plus, I have you to taste." Greg finished nibbling on her neck. "Think your friends are up to six ways?" Cameron laughed pushing him away. "What? Your friends should definitely wear tank tops more often."_

"_EWWWW! Get a room you two!" Mags yelled from the swings. Greg smiled wickedly taking Chrissy and putting her in a baby chair then rolling on top of Cameron. "OH MY GOD! PIIIIIINNNNNGGGGUUUUSSSSS! KAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Mum rolled her eyes and walked over to Greg and Allison. Picking up a magazine she thwacked House over the head and gave him a stare. _

"_No one wants to see your perverted side today House, especially since you have your daughter with you. Did you know that the first 8 months in a baby's development are crucial? I expected much more of you." Mum huffed and stalked away toward Pingus._

"_Well I can definitely see where 'Mum' comes from." Greg whispered into Ally's ear._

"_Told ya so." _

Greg jerked awake and grabbed his head, somebody had hit him with something.

"What the hell!" Greg yelled turning toward his left and his head went back in surprise. "Laura? Jazz? Curry? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We though we'd pay you two a visit since it's been two months." Laura said sitting next to Greg.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"She didn't, I did." Jazz said bouncing Chrissy up and down in her arms.

"Because we found Chrissy running down the hall to us with you asleep."

"I knew she was running to you."

"Sure Greg, sure. Just like you know she had somehow arrived two floors up in Jimmy's room hiding in his closet?"

"SHE WHAT?"

"Heehee, Azzzz!" Chrissy smiled and said making herself known. Jazz smiled and ruffled her hair. House smiled slightly then stared at the floor.

"So, Jimmy got you up to date?" House asked. Curry nodded and smiled as Jimmy came down the hall. Jimmy reached them nodded at Laura, Jazz, and House then brought Curry into his arms pecking her lightly on the lips. House's jaw hit the floor. "Did you SEE that?" House screeched. "What the hell was that!" Curry buried her face in Wilson's shoulder while Jazz and Laura rolled their eyes at him.

"Who cares about them for now, what about Cammy and Chrissy?" Laura said sitting next to House. House sighed and stared at his shoes.

"I don't know. I really don't know." House said sighing. "I-" began House when we felt his beeper go off. Foreman and Chase rushed past House into Cameron's room.

"SHE'S SEIZING! GIVE HER SOME EPI!" Foreman yelled as House rushed into the room. Before he stepped inside he heard Jazz scream.

"HOUSE! CHRISSY!" House swung around and saw his daughter shaking violently in Jazz's arms.

* * *

It's time to review! You know what to do! Flames, comments, suggestions...anything's accepted!


	14. Chapter 15

So... this is the last chapter...

* * *

A little over an hour later, House collapsed into his office chair with a sigh. He pulled the bottle of scotch from the bottom drawer of his desk (which he kept locked for 'special' occasions) and let his head drop toward his chest. Both of his girls were currently unconscious, both the cause of unknown seizures. He looked at the clock. How could the world keep going if he didn't have his Ally and Chrissy?

He uncapped the bottle and took a nice long swig directly from the bottle itself and reveled in the feeling of the burn of the alcohol down his throat. He was losing everything. Everything. Everything he loved, everything that made him…dare he say it?…happy. House uncapped his pill bottle, popped two and swallowed them with another satisfying swig. He put his head back, stared at the ceiling until he felt his beeper start to vibrate. Hesitantly, he reached for it.

'_Cam and Chris- Another seizure. Unknown Cause'_

House chucked his beeper across the room, popped three more pills and took another long gulp of the scotch. He couldn't live, he couldn't live without them. Another swig. Another pill. He felt the mixture of drugs and alcohol flow through his veins. Another two pills. Another swig to wash them down. He needed them. He needed his girls. He needed them now. Another swig, and he began to see the light.

M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.M.D.

"House?" he heard a familiar voice call out. "House? Can you hear me?" He twisted his head in the direction of the voice and felt a surge of pain flow from his neck. He moaned in pain and slowly began to open his eyes.

"Ally?" House coughed out. He saw a crying Cameron and felt someone rushing from one side of the bed to the other. "What the hell?" he grunted out.

"House, you've been out for two days," Cameron said as she wiped tears from her cheek. House's eyes widened as it all came rushing back to him.

"Oh God, Ally! I swear, I didn't … know what I was doing…I would never kill myself…I won't ever take that many pills again! I-" House stopped as he saw the confused look on her face.

"House, what are you talking about? A former patient shot you in the neck and in the stomach, it wasn't your fault at all. What pills are you talking about?"

"Ally, what the hell are you talking about? That happened years ago! And if you're here, where's Chrissy?"

"House, you just woke up. I wouldn't lie about something like that. And who's Chrissy?"

"No."

"No what House?"

"This is impossible…there's no way…"

What are you talking about House?"

"Get out."

"House."

"Get out of the room A- Cameron. Get out right now."

"Alright, fine. Hit the page button if you need anything." House watched Cameron take a few shocked steps back and stared as the room door slid shut. He'd hallucinated four years of his life? Four years! House raised the level of morphine he received and turned away from the door onto his side with a grunt of pain. He'd been right. He could never be that happy in real life.

* * *

And that's the end folks! HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

BUT THE BIGGEST THANKS GOES TO MY BETA JAZELLE1996! SHE'S THE FLIPPING BEST! SO GO CHECK OUT HER PROFILE AND READ HER FICS!!!


End file.
